Die Baby-Party
Die Baby-Party ist die zehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Die Freundinnen besuchen die Baby-Party eines ehemaligen Party-Girls und Carrie, deren Periode überfällig ist, fragt sich, ob sie schon bereit ist für ein Kind. Handlung thumb|left|Die Freundinnen früher und heute. Carrie und ihre Freundinnen erhalten von Laney - einem ehemaligen Partygirl - die Einladung zu einer Babyparty. Nur Charlotte freut sich auf die Party, doch die tatsache, dass Laney sich so sehr verändert hat, bringt sie dazu, gemeinsam hinzugehen. Als Carrie sich den Termin in den Kalender einträgt bemerkt sie, dass ihre Periode überfällig ist. thumbWährend Carrie kein Geschenk hat, bringen Samantha und Miranda ganz unkonventionell Alkohol und Kondome mit. Charlotte schleppt eine riesige, mit Kleinigkeiten vollgestopfte Babywiege an. An der Tür begrüßt sie die bieder gekleidete Laney und das Wohnzimmer ist vollgestopft mit einer Horde Mütter und Kinder in Pastelltönen. Die Freundinnen, die alle dunkle Farben tragen, fühlen sich unpassend in der Gruppe. Samantha begiebt sich sofort auf die Suche nach Alkohol und Laney bemerkt, wie traurig es doch wäre, dass sie noch immer durch alle Betten hüpft. Alle Frauen auf der Party sind sehr auf ihre Kinder fixiert und jede scheint glücklich damit zu sein, doch in kleinen Einzelszenen bekommt man mit, dass jede von ihnen etwas aufgegeben hat, das sie jetzt schmerzlich vermisst. Charlotte macht Laney ein Kompliment für ihr Haus und Laney erklärt ihr, wie toll es wäre, endlich erwachsen zu werden. Im Gespräch erfährt Charlotte, dass Laney für ihr Baby den Namen Sheyla ausgesucht hat - den Namen, den Charlotte im Alter von elf Jahren für ihr zukünftiges Baby erfunden hatte. Sie ist tief verletzt und wütend, während Laney es herunterspielt. Miranda, Carrie und Samantha stehen ihr bei, als sie davon erfahren und die vier verlassen die Party. In einer Bar platzt Carrie damit heraus, dass seit sieben Tagen ihre Periode überfällig ist. Sie weiß nicht, was sie tun soll, wenn sie wirklich schwanger ist. Abends holt Charlotte ihre Erinnerungskiste hervor und zerreißt all ihre Traumfotos, die sie für ihr zukünftiges Leben gesammelt hat. Am nächsten Tag geht Carrie mit Miranda zusammen einen Schwangerschaftstest kaufen. Carrie gesteht ihr, dass sie sich nicht für geeignet als Mutter hält. Stunden später hat Carrie den Test noch nicht gemacht und stylt sich gerade für den Abend, als Laney anruft. Sie entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten. Sie gesteht, dass die Freundinnen ihr fehlen und Carrie erzählt ihr, dass sie zu einer von Samanthas legendären Parties geht. Das Motto von Samanthas Party ist "ich bekomme kein Baby". Miranda knutscht dort mit Samanthas Steuerberater Ed rum, als ganz überraschend die hochschwangere Laney auftaucht. Als Charlotte sie entdeckt, macht sie Laney eine Szene. Beide zicken sich gegenseitig an und Laney platzt damit heraus, dass sie sich in ihrem Leben irgendwie verloren fühlt. Später macht sich Jonathan Biggs an Charlotte heran, ein gut verdienender Trader, und sie sieht ihre zerbrochenen Träume wieder auferstehen. Plötzlich ruft Laney in den Raum "Wer will meine Titten sehen?" und beginnt sich auf dem Tisch auszuziehen, so wie sie es früher immer getan hat. Damals waren alle begeistert, doch inzwischen interessiert sich keiner mehr dafür und Laney kann es auch nicht. Carrie setzt sie in ein Taxi zurück nach Hause und Laney ist völlig verzweifelt. Sie erklärt Carrie dass sie sich selbst nicht wiedererkennt. Carrie sitzt am nächsten Tag im Park und sieht spielenden Kindern zu, während sie darüber nachdenkt, ob sie in der Lage wäre, ein Kind zu erziehen. Sie kann sich die Frage nicht beantworten und bekommt auf dem Heimweg ihre Periode. Zentrale Frage *Bin ich die nächste? (ein Kind zu bekommen) Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big *Samantha Jones *Miranda Hobbes - Ed *Charlotte York - Jonathan Biggs *Laney Berlin Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode